<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untold Tales by tirsynni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529199">Untold Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni'>tirsynni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend of Zelda drabbles.</p>
<p>1) Harth/Link, hinted other pairings<br/>2) Gerudo!Link Angst<br/>3) Revali/Link Angst<br/>4) AU Ganondorf/Link<br/>5) Beedle/Link Crack<br/>6) Mido Angst<br/>7) AU Ganondorf &amp; Link<br/>8) Wolf!Link &amp; BotW!!Link<br/>9) Revali/Link<br/>10) Sidon/Link Unrequited</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Harth/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1) Harth/Link</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Teba married Saki, Harth married, too. It didn’t last long. Long enough for his baby girl. Tara was smarter than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Link arrived, lost and wild, almost feral, Harth almost brushed him off. Then Link took to the sky with Teba. Fought and freed Vah Medoh. Took Master Revali’s bow and fought. He traveled to the lands Teba once promised Harth, before Saki, and returned bloody and bruised, alone and lonely. Lonely enough to accept Harth’s open wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link still wasn’t the wild warrior Harth wanted, but it was all right: Harth wasn’t the Rito Link wanted, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2) Link</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never told anyone of his dreams: tall trees and terrifying laughter and solemn whispers of destiny. Eyes watched him enough. It worsened when the Hylian King declared him Champion, destined to command a Divine Beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the pale princess declared him something far worse and far greater: the Hero. The Wielder of Evil’s Bane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams worsened. He saw the eyes of his ancestor, the warrior devoured by darkness. He dreamed of his own shadow wielding a dark sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Link fell, his red hair was his banner, and the Hylian King buried his dark skin under white stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3) Revalink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revali swore he hated him, the featherless upstart, whose only talent was pulling a useless sword from a stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revali spent hours teaching the featherless upstart how to properly shoot a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revali ranted about his silence. Was he a statue, perhaps? He had the personality of one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revali spent hours sitting beside him, quiet and still, offering him the chance to fill the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revali declared that he could defeat the Calamity without the help of some useless upstart and his even more useless sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revali died hoping that Link’s bow would save him when the useless sword failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4) Ganlink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganondorf was on the border of manhood when he met </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His mothers proclaimed Ganondorf worthy of kinghood and spoke of a grand destiny awaiting him. All Ganondorf knew was war and frustration when his mothers sent him to the desert to complete some mysterious task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youth met him beneath the Desert Goddess, pale like a Hylian but eyes fae and wild. A spirit. He spoke warnings and prophecies and faded into the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mothers died. The war ended. Ganondorf waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty years later, he met the youth again. This time, Ganondorf swore he would not fade away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5) Beedle/Link</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was truly his soulmate! Beedle had no doubt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t they travel the same roads? Didn’t he have the same sense of adventure? Didn’t he always buy things from Beedle? Didn’t he always sell him the greatest items?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t he always have </span>
  <em>
    <span>beetles</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beedle knew it! They were married in a past life! Their souls found their way back to each other! No matter what happened, he knew their paths would always cross, filled with bruised feet and delicious food and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beetles! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rugged Rhino Beetles and Energetic Rhino Beetles and oh! So many!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now if only Beedle knew his name…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><span> Mido</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>Mido hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He had been just teasing! Surely Link knew that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Link </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that. He was weirdly young for a Kokiri and didn’t have a fairy to give him advice. Well, now he did. Navi, right? Navi would convince him to come back!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mido could wait. He would wait and apologize. He could wait forever if necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited. He kept Link’s house clean and helped bury a man with blond hair like Link’s so he wouldn’t become a Stalfos and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kokiri turned into Korok, he still waited, even if he couldn’t remember why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Ganondorf &amp; Link</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>A Hylian woman. Based on her fair features and elegant dress, a noble one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dying one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Ganondorf’s face, blood-red in the firelight, and showed no fear. Instead, she held out a bundle. Despite the fire and shadows, her eyes shone Nayru-blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Link. Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The baby cried and the woman held him higher, closer to Ganondorf. Wrapped in a Farore-green blanket, face flushed red, blue eyes bright with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsure why, even years later, he took the child. The woman died with a smile, and the only one who felt Time </span>
  <em>
    <span>shift</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a weeping infant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Wolf!Link</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>Had he ever been that small? That lost? Link didn’t think so, but his time had passed such a long, long time ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he was pretty sure he was stronger, steadier. He had memories of hard work in the field, of people helping him, of Midna supporting him. The Hero of Time, Link, came from the grave to help him transform from a village boy to a Hero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This boy, this Link, had no one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapped in shadow, in Midna’s Twilight, Link trotted beside his youngest descendant and thought it funny that the lost soul wasn’t the restless spirit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Revalink</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>“This is a dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Revali could sound so patronizing in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were on Vah Medoh. The endless green fields below them were unfamiliar. The blue sky stretched out forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a dream.” Not patronizing now. Wistful? Link stood beside Revali, but Revali refused to look him in the eye. They stood on Vah Medoh’s edge, the ground far under them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a dream.” Revali glanced at Link and then toward the ground. “We can both fly here. Even a featherless simpleton like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Revali stepped off the ledge, Link followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they flew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li><span> Sidlink</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>Sidon couldn’t remember the Link from a hundred years ago. He relied on stories from his father  and others. He thought it only fair. He didn’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link</span>
  </em>
  <span> remembered, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stories failed to answer enough. He knew Mipha loved Link. Had Link loved her? Did he have his own proposal somewhere, lost to the Calamity?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had that Link smiled?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This Link rarely smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Link came, Sidon tried to coax a smile. When he felt bold, he dared a laugh. He owed it to Link, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mipha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shamefully, he did it for himself, too. Link shone when he smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, more Legend of Zelda love on my <a href="https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Legend of Zelda fandom on my <a href="https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>